Childhood Lessons
by Ordonian-hero
Summary: While relaxing a warm spring day. He hears one of the village children screaming. He goes to invesigate the issue, only to find it was Talo being upset that he could not play with his sling shot. Link then take over for the father and explain why it is not a toy, and that to use it he must be responsible at what can and can not be a target.


Link sat relaxing with a Glass of wine. and just laying in his open window. reading a book. When out of nowhere he heard loud screeching. He went to jump up and see what all the fuss was, till he finally recognized the voice who was screaming. It was Talo. He then laid back against the wood frame of his window and took a sip of his wine. Chuckling to Himself. Clearly Talo was making a fuss over typical things. like having to help out around the house, to having his toy weapons taken away. Link sort of remember sort of being that way at his age. He took another sip of his glass of wine, laying his head back, resting it. He closed his eyes. His mind drifted back to his childhood. His most memorable memory was a image of his father, though he had a hard time remembering his face. However He remembered that time he was messing with his father's things. His father walking over and taking it away from him. and throwing the hugest fit. screaming, "NOOOOO!" as any young child would. His father would have to explain it was dangerous and not a toy to play with. Then handing him a play sword instead. "Dad." He would say. "yes son?" responded his father. "one day I will be just like you." with a huge smile on his face and his tears drying away. His father would chuckle and say, 'Maybe, one day you will be."

That was one of his deepest memory of his father. That was before his father was killed in battle. He took another sip. still hearing Talo throwing a fit. He set his glass down on a table by his bed. he walked out of the house down to where Talo was screaming. He spotted his Father trying to explain to his son about something. Jaggle Looked up looking at Link, looking all confused on how to talk to Talo. Link knelt down beside Talo, placing a hand on his young shoulders. "now what is all this fuss about. Jaggle was about to explain, till Link put a finger to his own lips. Jaggle closed his mouth. Talo, quieted down. Drying his tears away with his fists. "dad wouldn't let me play with the sing shot." Talo said stuttering with tears still dripping down his face. "ah, Okay. why did your father say you couldn't?" asked Link looking attentive to the youth. "He said I could hurt someone if I wasn't careful. But I was. I was just using on the trees." He explained. "Hm, well maybe that not the best idea. I mean the pellets could bounce back and hit you or someone else." Link tried to explain. Talo, looked at Link, then tried drying the tears from his eyes. "you know you can always test it out on the scare crow that in my front yard. That is safe. Just remember a Sling shot is not a toy, it a weapon. you can real damage if you ever hurt someone or yourself." Link said with a concerned look. He then looked at Jaggle. Jaggle sighed. Link Look back at Talo. Talo nodded in agreement. "Sound fair?" Asked Link towards Talo. Talo nodded." Yes." "okay" said Link smiling. he slowly stood up and patted Talo on his head.

"Thanks Link. You didn't have to step in." said Jaggle, looking ashamed. "It's fine. I was like that at Talo's age." Link chuckled. Talo Looked up. "Really?" asked Talo. Link Looked down and nodded. "I use to get into all sort of trouble with doing things I should of not done. However I then learned how to properly do things." Link said with a smile. Jaggle chuckled. "I remember what Rusl had to deal with. You were a warrior at heart, and you were ready to do whatever to protect people." Responded Jaggle. "Yeah, kinda something I learned from my father." Link smiled softly. "Sure did. Again thank you." Replied Jaggle. Link Nodded and then gave Talo, one more pat. "So can I go play in your front yard then?" asked Talo. "Only if your father says it okay." stated Link. Talo looked to his dad. "Okay. but remember, no harming anything, only the scarecrow." Talo made a screech of joy. "YAAAYH!" Jaggle handed the sling shot back to his son. Then Talo and Link walked back to his place. "I am ganna imagine the scarecrow is the evil guy from years go." chirped Talo. Link just chuckled, "Ha-ha okay. you do that."

At Link's place. Talo was taking aim as the scarecrow in Link's front yard. As Link sat outside with his glass of wine, watching over little Talo. Every once in a while, getting up and Teaching Talo a few tricks. Talo smiling and enjoying the lessons. Talo making battle grunts and cries. Link Laughing. "I hope someday I can a hero just like you Link." said Talo after he took a rest next to Link. "I am sure you will be one day Talo. one day." -The End


End file.
